


Happily Ever After

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Series: 50 words Challenge/Prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's always believed in fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Phil has always believed in fairytales.

His dad eyes him worriedly.

His mother coos at him and feels the heaviness from when he won’t believe anymore.

His older sister tells him stories of true love to enable him.

Phil stares into Green and Blue eyes and thinks Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome and Help is always appreciated.  
> Prompt  
> Phil/Clint/Natasha fairytale


End file.
